Agressive Passion
by Sorrow Bred
Summary: Toph is ready and Aang isn't making it easy to seduce. Modern Avatar Shower, almost lemon, practically rape.


**Author Note:** This is my first story like this, so please, no flames! And just so you don't get creeped out or confused, the characters are now four years older.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

* * *

Water gushed from the faucet, splashing small droplets onto the blind sixteen year old's pale face as she leaned over the side of the white tub, testing the steaming water with a small, but callused hand.

She let herself a little smile, flashing a set of straight teeth.  
_Perfect._

She groped around for a second before locating a tab on which pulling caused the water stream to be redirected to the shower head.  
The girl pulled her head out quickly to avoid getting wet.  
She sat on the toilet, feeling the room get steamier and steamier.  
After a moment, she quickly tugged off her clothes which included a simple tank top and shorts; threw them on the floor, and moved back the shower curtain.

She stifled a yelp of shock at how hot the water was when it hit her naked body, but she stood still and soon it became utterly soothing as it ran down her back and torso.  
Her mid length black hair felt heavier and she pushed a strand behind her ear.  
Something was missing.  
She rolled her blind, pale eyes.  
"I need you in here!" she shouted, hands on narrow hips, back turned away from the shower head.

A few minutes passed before she received a response.  
"I... can't…" A male voice said from clearly outside the bathroom.

His voice cracked slightly, either from nervousness or puberty or a mixture of the two.  
The sixteen year old facepalmed. "Aang, get your butt in here NOW!"  
"You're naked!" He exclaimed.  
_That's kinda the point_.

She kept this to herself and said out loud. "Just, get in here. I need help."

A snort of laughter, then: "Toph… Toph Bei Fong, asking for help?"

"TwinkleToes…" She growled in mock anger as she wiped away water that had flowed into her blind eyes.

It didn't make a difference to her, but it was utterly annoying.  
The bathroom door squeaked open and slammed shut quickly.

She could hear him sigh deeply in unease, she could hear his light footsteps; she could hear how he almost tripped over the bathroom rug.  
"Ok, I'm in... what do you want?"  
_You._

Aang had to be blushing by now; the closest he ever got to a girl like this.

_I'll make sure he gets closer._

The shower curtain was closed but Toph made sure to give the boy a great profile shadow view.

She was quiet pleased by the quiet, until his said, "I've got my eyes covered, ok Toph? What do you want?"

_That didn't work… _She stopping posing to think.  
"I dropped… the bar of soap… by the toilet."

Another sigh; one of minor frustration.

"Fine, just… ow!"

A crash and Toph realized Aang had knocked over something in his temporary sightlessness.

Toph grinned openly at his childlike innocence.

"I don't feel anything Toph. Are you sure you dropped it here?"

The blind teen moved aside the shower curtain as quietly as she could.

"Toph, I really can't find anything."

His voice was louder and closer and she realized he had stood to his feet, standing only inches away.

With a quick motion, Toph grabbed a handful of his t-shirt, dragging him into the shower.  
He yelped and nearly fell, letting his hands drop from his face to find something stable to grab onto.

If only that thing wasn't Toph.

He blinked fast, realizing he was holding bare porcelain white shoulders.

Aang squeezed his stormy grey eyes shut as hard as he could, trying to unsee what he saw.

"I-I-I… I'm sorry!" Aang shouted, somehow unable to get through to his brain the command to let go of the blind teenager.  
It was terribly clear, even to one who was blind, that his face was red.

"Don't be."

Toph pushed herself up against his body, her curves fitting with his. She could feel his heart hammering at the speed of light.  
"Toph!" He exclaimed, suddenly understanding. "I... I'm not... I-I'm not ready for that, er, this!"  
"Aang... shh…" The blind teen purred; so unlike the Toph who would never let anyone touch her anywhere ever. Now she wanted him to feel everywhere, touch every part of her body.

She grasped one of his hands and placed it on her chest.

He pulled away from the soft skin so fast he almost slipped.  
"Toph, please, stop." Aang pleaded; a slight groan in his voice, and his heart sped up.

_He doesn't understand how much he wants this… but he will, I'll make sure of that._  
"Aang..." She repeated.  
She could hear him gulp.

"Toph, I'm really not ready…"  
His voice was quiet, a whisper of worry.  
Toph played with the helm of his thoroughly soaked shirt.

He had stood stock still, but began to shake when her hand came close.  
Smirking, Toph slid a warm hand under his yellow t-shirt, rubbing his chest in slow measured circles.

His back straightened as if he were electrocuted.

Aang began to tremble and moan with pleasure.  
"Are you ready now?" Toph whispered in his ear.

She felt his hands move to touch her face, but he dropped them abruptly, moving as far back against the titled shower wall as he could.

Toph glared, frustrated at how hard he was making this to be.

Why did Aang have to be so hard to seduce?

He was between a rock and a hard place with no where to go.

Toph placed a firm hand on his chest, pinning him against the wall with new determination.  
"Please!" He shouted, a waver in his voice that made Toph that much more desperate. "Stop! I mean it!"  
She reached up on tip toes to smother his now pure fraught pleas with a kiss when the bathroom door flew open with a crash.

The two teens stood like statues, both with eyes wide with shock.

_Crud, no one was supposed to be home!_  
"What the heck is going on in here!?!"  
The shower curtain was ripped aside and the intruder jumped back, covering his eyes and mouth gaping like a fish before finally making coherent words.

"Toph? Aang? What the Agni... what's going on!?!  
"Sokka!"  
Aang's voice wasn't one of fear or embarrassed, but of relief and it gave Sokka enough information to understand exactly what was going on.  
"Aang, is Toph raping you!?!" His voice squeaked, and he shook with the delayed surprise at finding his two best friends in such a predicament.  
With hands still pressed over his face, Sokka tried again, voice now filled with accusing anger. "Toph, are you raping Aang!?!"  
Toph loosened her grip on her victim, letting him scramble out of the tub, dripping hot water on the floor.

He stood behind Sokka, trying to get as much distance between him and the girl still naked and fuming mad at being interrupted.  
Toph crossed her arms over her bare chest, scowling blindly at the two boys; one near tears and the other still stunned.

"It's not rape, its aggressive passion."


End file.
